


The 25 Days of Krashmas

by krashlyntome (bestthreemonths)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestthreemonths/pseuds/krashlyntome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day leading up to Christmas, I'm writing something: a drabble, a one shot, an update to a pre-existing fic, WHATEVER. It's called the 25 Days of Krashmas, and anything festive will live HERE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali finds it hard to get into the Christmas spirit as she and Ashlyn prepare for their first Christmas in their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 2nd installment of the 25 Days of Krashmas! The first can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5265287/chapters/12315515)! :)

"Isn't it a little silly to buy a tree when we won't even be around to enjoy it?" Ali asks, arms folded as Ashlyn assesses every tree she passes. She has to make sure each one is up to her standards of appearance, scent, and prickliness.

"It is going to be our first Christmas in our own home, so you better believe we're getting a tree," Ashlyn says. "And we're getting it today."

‘Your home,’ Ali wants to say, but she doesn’t. It’s not theirs. Not yet, anyway. "Whatever you say, honey," Ali says, using her favorite term of endearment for when her voice is dripping sarcasm.

In reality, Ali loves seeing Ashlyn filled with childlike excitement. She's been humming Christmas carols since Halloween, and she's had a Christmas list going just as long. In a move that made Ali proud, Ashlyn made a Google spreadsheet for everything she wants, which she shared with Ali. The difficult part for Ali is not buying her every last thing she asked for, because as far as Ali is concerned, she deserves it all. It also doesn't help that Ali is nervous about being in a long-distance relationship for yet another NWSL season and wants to do everything possible to make Ashlyn happy while they are together.

When Ashlyn finally settles on a perfectly symmetrical tree with perfectly separated branches, they help the owner of the Christmas tree farm load it into Chris' truck, which Ashlyn borrowed for the day. She grins the whole way home, her hand firmly on Ali's knee.

Ashlyn repositions the tree at least ten times by Ali's count before finally settling on a decent place for it in the living room.

"Oh crap," Ali says. "I totally forgot to tell you to stop at Publix when we were out. We need toothpaste and eggs."

"Okay, we'll go tonight," Ashlyn says. "Let's decorate first!"

"No," Ali says. "I'll go now. You can start without me, text me if you think of anything else we need, okay?"

Ashlyn pouts. "I'm not starting without you," she grumbles.

Ali gives her a quick kiss. "Put the lights on, then we can put ornaments on together. Deal?"

"Okay," Ashlyn says, but it still doesn't feel right as she strings the lights without Ali.

Ali takes forever at the store, so Ashlyn turns the TV to ABC Family, which is playing (of course) some horribly cheesy Christmas movie. She doesn't know when she falls asleep, but a familiar smell wakes her up a little later.

She trudges to the kitchen, where she finds Ali playing "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" and wiping down the counter, wearing a Santa hat and a white apron with red cursive lettering spelling out "Nice."

"Hey sleepyhead," Ali says. "Was all that heavy lifting too much for you?" Ashlyn scrunches her nose and kisses Ali on the cheek. "I'm making cookies!"

"I can see that," Ashlyn says, nodding to the leftover dough with shapes cut out of it. "Is this what took you so long at the store?"

Ali blushes. "I’m sorry I’ve been kind of a Scrooge,” she says. “It just hasn’t felt like Christmas. I miss my family, and it’s going to be a busy month for us, and I’ve been feeling guilty because you seem so excited.”

“Al, it’s okay,” Ashlyn says. “I’m sorry I thought getting a tree would fix all that.”

“It kind of has,” Ali says. “Watching you put it up got me thinking about when I was a kid and we used to play Christmas music and bake cookies while decorating to get into the Christmas spirit," Ali says. "So I thought that might help. I know Christmas is like, your thing, and I don't want to step on your toes, but I just thought it might be fun."

Ashlyn smiles, pulling Ali into an embrace. "That sounds perfect," she says, kissing her on the forehead. "I've gotta tell you, I was getting a little worried you weren't going to ever be in the holiday spirit."

"Would someone not in the holiday spirit buy candy canes to hang on the tree?" Ali asks, holding up a box. "These are the best because it means you can still feel festive by eating them after taking down the decorations, which is the most depressing part of the holidays by far."

"I knew I loved you for a reason," Ashlyn says, pulling her in by her apron to kiss her on the lips. “I like this, by the way. Even though I know the truth.” She traces the letters with her fingers, and Ali smiles with her tongue between her teeth, reaching behind her.

“Oh, but that’s why it’s reversible,” Ali says, reaching behind her to untie the apron. “I had a feeling the other side would come out sometime tonight.” She flips it around to reveal the side that’s red with white lettering, spelling out “Naughty.”

“As much as I love your traditions,” Ashlyn says, her hands gripping Ali’s waist as she lifts her onto the clean (for now) counter. “I think I’m going to love making new traditions with you even more.”


	2. ...And I Don't Mean on the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn drags Whitney along to the mall to find the perfect Christmas present for Ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know the reference in the chapter title, you'll probably have a decent idea of where this is headed ;)

“I give up,” Ashlyn groans, collapsing onto an armchair in the center of the mall. Her arms are filled with bags, but she still hasn’t found it. She has plenty of presents for her friends, family, and even Ali, but she hasn’t found the one present that’s just going to make Ali’s jaw drop. Ashlyn has always vowed that she’ll buy Ali all sorts of things she wants—anything she wants, really, though she’ll never admit it—but makes it a point to get something really special, something Ali wouldn’t have even known she wanted before, but when she gets it, she’ll be floored. “I’m just going to buy her lingerie.”

“You can’t buy her lingerie. More lingerie, that is,” Whitney says, sitting primly beside Ashlyn. “Besides, she knows it’s more of a present for you than it is her.”

“But just imagine her in a little red baby doll with stockings and white fake fur trim like Mrs. Claus,” Ashlyn sighs.

“Okay, for one, I don’t think we watched the same Christmas movies growing up,” Whitney says. “And that image doesn’t do the same things for me it does for you.”

“We can’t all be perfect girlfriends,” Ashlyn groans. “Besides, Ryan is easy.”

“Ali literally tells you what she wants all the time,” Whit says. “And when she doesn’t, she tells me, knowing I’ll tell you.”

“That’s the problem!” Ashlyn insists. “How do I know what she doesn’t know she wants?”

“We’ve been shopping too long for me to be able to untangle that question in my head,” Whitney says. “I’m hungry, can we eat?”

“Not until I find Ali’s big present!” Ashlyn says. “Maybe an empty stomach will motivate you.”

“Maybe that’s not something you’re going to be able to find in the mall,” Whit says with a shrug.

“Should we go to Target?” Ashlyn asks, and Whitney rolls her eyes.

“No, doofus,” she says. “What does Ali talk about more than anything?”

“Her hair?” Ashlyn guesses. “Kyle?”

Whitney shakes her head, tapping her left ring finger. “No.”

“Whit,” Ashlyn groans. “Holiday proposals are so overdone.”

“Fine, then take her on a trip where you’ll propose,” Whitney says. “All I’m saying is cut the crap and get to it. You know the one thing she wants more than anything, so stop pretending you don’t. And that starts with a ring.”

Ashlyn stands up, gathering all her bags, and mumbles something under her breath as she starts to walk, indicating Whitney should join her.

“What’s that?” Whitney asks, standing to follow, bags in tow.

“I said I already have a ring,” Ashlyn says, clearly this time.

Whitney drops her bags on the floor in the middle of the busy mall, her eyes widening in shock. “Ashlyn!” she exclaims. “I can’t tell whether I’m happy you have it or mad you didn’t tell me sooner.”

“Only Kyle knows,” Ashlyn says. “Well, only Kyle has seen the ring. My parents and Chris know too, but I’m talking to Ali’s parents at Christmas.”

“Um, this is huge,” Whitney says, picking her bags back up. “When? Where?”

“I don’t know!” Ashlyn exclaims. “Soon. I’m thinking about arranging it so she has to catch the bouquet at Molly and Niki’s wedding, then I can do it a respectful amount of time after that so we don’t steal their thunder.”

“How big of you,” Whitney laughs. “Well, as long as you let me know when congratulations are in order.”

“Duh,” Ashlyn says. She smiles to herself as they walk along, but her face suddenly falls. “God, what if she said no?”

Whitney rolls her eyes. “Ashlyn, please.”

“I mean it!” Ashlyn says. “She could totally say no.”

“Why do I have the feeling we’re going to be having this conversation every other day for the next several months?” Whitney asks.

“You love me,” Ashlyn reminds her.

“You’re right,” Whitney says. “But I’d love you a lot more and be a lot more willing to listen to your ridiculous paranoia with food in my belly.”

Ashlyn’s phone starts ringing, and judging by the way her face lights up, it’s Ali. “Hey, baby,” she says, bringing the phone to her ear. “Oh nothing, just hanging with Whit. Yeah, for sure. Okay. Sounds good. Alright, I’ll see you later. I love you too. Bye.”

“Nothing?” Whitney sighs dramatically when Ashlyn hangs up. “Just hanging with Whit? Is this just going to get worse when you get married?”

“If she says yes,” Ashlyn says.

“Right, right, of course,” Whitney agrees. “Fine, be completely irrational. But just so you know, if you get any more whiny and paranoid about this, I’ll take the damn ring and propose to her for you myself.”


	3. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali wants Ashlyn to open a Christmas present early, but Ashlyn doesn't believe in cheating Christmas morning, so they make a compromise.

“I told you, it’s against the rules to do presents on Christmas Eve!” Ashlyn says as Ali drags her to the living room. She could resist more, but she won’t, not against Ali.

Ali’s been insisting that Ashlyn open one present on Christmas Eve. Even though Ashlyn is more excited than anyone for Christmas, she is a stickler for the rules. Ali’s excuses range from the fact that they’re adults to the fact that time is a manmade construct.

“Which is why we’re compromising,” Ali says. “It’s 11:58. You can open it at midnight.”

“You’re just impatient,” Ashlyn groans. “I’m going to give you the lamest present.”

“You don’t have to give me anything,” Ali says. “I just want to give you my present.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to open it,” Ashlyn says. “Come on, can we please be the tiniest bit traditional?”

“Never,” Ali says. “Besides, remember in your vows when you said you’d let me win arguments?”

“Okay, that was a clear reference to one of my wedding presents to you.” 

Ashlyn had printed 10 business-card sized “coupons” she gave Ali on the eve of their wedding last year, promising 10 “you win” argument-enders. Ali cashed one in recently during a particularly heated debate over where to spend Thanksgiving (which is why they’re currently at Ashlyn’s parents’ house for Christmas as a trade-off—not that it’s all that much of a trade-off considering Ali’s parents and Kyle will all be there for Christmas Day), but she’s been thrifty with them and still has nine saved up, one of which she pulls out of the front pocket of her Christmas pajamas.

“Really?” Ashlyn laughs. “You’re cashing in on this?”

“It’s important,” Ali pouts. “I have a present for the whole family, I just wanted to give it to you first.”

“Well don’t I feel special,” Ashlyn teases, sitting on the couch as Ali rummages through the presents under the tree, emerging with a small box no bigger than her hand.

“Open,” Ali says, sitting next to her and tucking her feet beneath her. She rests her chin on Ashlyn’s shoulder, wanting to see the present opening from her point of view.

Ashlyn unwraps it slowly—torturously for Ali. When she gets to the box, she realizes it’s taped and rolls her eyes. Ali had to make it as complicated as possible. Of course.

“Wait, before you open it, I forgot to tell you. Technically we can’t really use this till next Christmas.”

“So you’re making me open it before Christmas even though we can’t use it for another year?” Ashlyn asks. “Wait, we? I thought this was a present for me!”

“What happened to ‘what’s mine is yours’?” Ali asks. “You’re really ruining the moment, you know.”

“It’s a good thing I love you, because if I didn’t, you might just be annoying enough to divorce.” Ali pouts, and Ashlyn turns to kiss her forehead. She peels back the tape and opens the box to reveal an ornament nestled in cotton. It’s a silver ornament in the shape of a Christmas tree (meta), with a generic picture of smiling models pretending to be a happy family. “Honey, you didn’t put a real picture in,” Ashlyn chides. “But it’s cute. I like it.”

“Ashlyn!” Ali exclaims. “I would not be this adamant about giving you a stupid ornament!”

“Did you pull out the wrong box?” Ashlyn asks, rolling her eyes. Now she’d have to open _two_ Christmas presents early.

“Turn it over,” Ali says gently, pulling away.

Ashlyn furrows her brow, looking at Ali then back at the ornament, which she turns over slowly. “Baby’s first Christmas?” she says out loud. Her eyes widen as it starts to sink in, and she gasps, her head jerking up to look at Ali, who’s doing a terrible job of holding back her grin. “You’re kidding. This isn’t real.” She brings her hands to her face, wiping the tears that threaten to fall.

“It’s real, baby,” Ali says, her eyes filling with tears that mirror Ashlyn’s.

“How long?” Ashlyn asks, confused as to how Ali could have kept this from her.

“I took a test last week,” Ali says. “And then I didn’t believe it, so I took five more. It was so hard not to tell you immediately, but I know Christmas is your favorite holiday, and the opportunity was there, and I knew our whole family would be together. It just felt like it was written in the stars.”

Ashlyn leans forward to kiss her wife, taking her face between her hands, but her lips feel numb, and her heart is racing. “You’re having a baby?” she manages.

“We’re having a baby,” Ali corrects, taking Ashlyn’s hand and bringing it to her stomach. “You can’t tell anything yet, but when we go to the doctor we can find out how far along I am and when I’m due and everything.”

“Oh my God,” Ashlyn says, staring at their hands on Ali’s belly, feeling nothing and everything at once.

If it were any other day, she might say it’s like Christmas morning.


	4. Snow Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ashlyn enjoy a white Christmas.

Ali wakes up to soft kisses peppered across her face. “Wake up,” Ashlyn whispers. “It’s Christmas.”

“Mmm,” Ali murmurs, rolling into Ashlyn so she’s pressed against her chest without opening her eyes. “You know what a really good present would be?”

“What’s that?” Ashlyn asks.

“Sleep,” Ali says. “It’s the most valuable thing to me.”

“I’d beg to differ,” Ashlyn says. “Come on, I’ll let you sleep tonight. It’s time to wake up because guess what?”

“What?” Ali asks, finally opening her eyes.

“It’s snowing.”

“I should hope so, we’re in Aspen,” Ali laughs. Part of hers and Ashlyn’s Christmas gift to their families was a ski trip to Colorado, where they rented a cabin for everyone. At the root of it is selfish ambition, as neither one wanted to spend their first Christmas as a married couple choosing between families or traveling half the day to please everyone.

“Yeah, but I’ve never had a white Christmas before,” Ashlyn groans, kissing Ali’s forehead. “Come on, let’s go drink hot cocoa and play outside so we can really enjoy the fire when we open presents.”

“I can’t believe how hard it is to say no to you,” Ali groans. “Make the coffee. We can have hot cocoa when I’m sufficiently caffeinated.”

Ali bundles up while Ashlyn brews coffee, and when it’s done, Ali pours their mugs.

“Teamwork,” Ali says, kissing Ashlyn quickly on the lips as she steps out onto the porch and hands her the mug. She takes a long sip, taking in the pure white blanket of snow that covers everything in sight. A fresh coat had fallen in the night, so the footprints and twigs and leaves that had marred it the previous day are forgotten. “It’s beautiful,” she breathes.

“This is my dream Christmas,” Ashlyn says,wrapping her arms around Ali from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder.

“You really love snow that much?” Ali asks. She grew up around the stuff, so she’s jaded, but Ashlyn grew up in Florida, so even when it snowed for months in Germany and Sweden, it never stopped being exciting for her.

“I really love you that much,” Ashlyn says. “The snow is just a bonus.” She takes Ali’s left hand in her right hand, holding it up to admire the rings adorning her fourth finger.

“You’re never going to top that present, you know,” Ali teases.

“That so? It’s not too late to return all those boxes under the tree inside.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Ali murmurs, turning to kiss Ashlyn’s cheek.

“No, because my favorite present is the look on your face when you open a present,” Ashlyn says. Ali doesn’t dare call her out on being corny because it’s Christmas and she’s allowed.

“Merry Christmas, my favorite sisters!” Kyle exclaims, opening the door outside to the porch. “I see you’re having a moment, but whenever you’re ready to open presents, all the parents are up and ready spoil us silly.”

“Don’t you mean Santa?” Ashlyn asks. “We’ll be right in.”

“I promise we can come play in the snow after presents,” Ali says.

“Can we make snow angels?” Ashlyn pouts.

Ali smirks. If Ashlyn’s allowed to be cheesy at Christmas, Ali will out-cheese her entirely. Or do her best at least. She leans in, rubbing her nose against Ashlyn’s in an Eskimo kiss. “You’re my snow angel.”


	5. Under the Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn hates seeing Ali sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 11th day of Krashmas! Wow, it's flying by! So this one is a little less festive, per se (I still tried!!), but it's based on Julie Foudy saying she had run into Ali the other day and she was fighting off some sort of illness and a prompt I got from an anon :) So thanks, anon!

It doesn’t feel like Christmas in San Antonio, even with the way the team is constantly playing Christmas music at team meals and in everyone’s rooms. The lobby is decorated with an enormous tree and wreaths and holly, along with sparkling ornaments and tinsel. younger girls even decorated their rooms, and Ali has a suspicion that it was Rose and Emily who hung the tinsel on everyone’s doors on the hallway.

But when Ali wakes up sweating on the day before open practice, with a pounding headache and a sick feeling in her stomach, no amount of Christmas cheer could make her feel it. She showers before trudging down to breakfast, where she sits with HAO, Whitney, and Kling. Ashlyn isn’t downstairs yet, so Ali wordlessly picks at her eggs as conversation swirls around her.

“Morning, baby,” Ashlyn says, coming up behind Ali to kiss her on the cheek. She looks alarmed as she pulls away. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?” Ali asks, doing a terrible job at hiding how off she feels.

“You’re burning up,” Ashlyn says, pressing the cool back of her hand to Ali’s cheek, then her forehead. “You don’t feel sick?”

“I feel awful,” Ali confesses. “I was hoping it was just not having caffeine yet.”

“Do you want me to go with you to the doctor?” Ashlyn asks.

“No, I’ll go,” Ali says, standing up. “You eat.”

“Okay,” Ashlyn says, tucking a piece of Ali’s hair behind her ear. “I’d kiss you, but…”

“Yeah, better not,” Ali agrees.

It takes one look at Ali for the team doctor to tell her it’s probably a flu bug. He clears her to practice and to play, but tells her to keep an eye on her fluid intake, especially if she starts throwing up or any symptoms get worse.

 

“We’ll re-room O’Reilly,” he tells her. “It’s probably best she stay away for a few days.”

“Probably,” Ali agrees. “Thanks for your help.”

“Of course,” he says, walking her to the door. “And Krieger, I shouldn’t have to say this, but please don’t let Harris use this as a reason to spend more time in your room. It won’t be pretty if this starts spreading.”

“Understood,” Ali says, knowing that keeping Ashlyn away will be the biggest struggle of all.

She decides to text her. “Some sort of stomach virus or flu bug,” she types. “Stay far away. Love you.” She texts HAO to update her as well.

“Feel better!” HAO writes back. “I can’t wait to room together again when you’re back to full health. I’m going to be with Syd… God help me ;) I’m too old for this.”

Ali goes back to her room and takes the medicine the doctor gave her, along with a nice long soak in the bath. When she’s wrapped up in a robe with her hair up in a towel, someone knocks on the door. “I’ve been trying really hard not to breathe anywhere near your stuff,” Ali laughs, opening the door for who she assumes is HAO.

Instead, she finds Ashlyn, arms full with plastic bags from CVS and a surgical mask on her face.

“Ash!” Ali exclaims. “I told you—”

“I know, stay away,” Ashlyn says, pushing past her to drop the bags on Ali’s bed. “But I can’t let you be sick and not help, so don’t worry about me. We won’t kiss and I won’t breathe around you—not like that’s anything new, you take my breath away all the time.”

“You’re too much,” Ali laughs. “I really don’t want you getting sick, though.”

“What’s the worst that happens?” Ashlyn asks.

“I don’t know, you don’t start one of the last two games,” Ali says.

“True,” Ashlyn says. “But there’s no guarantee of that anyway, and I’d rather be on the bench with you any day.”

“That’s not true.”

“No, I’d rather be on the pitch with you than either of those things,” Ashlyn says. “So I’m going to make you tea, give you ginger ale and crackers when you need them, and sit right here when you’re miserable.”

Ali doesn’t even have the strength to argue, so she just nods, crawling into bed. She and Ashlyn make small talk until she falls asleep. When she wakes up, Ashlyn is passed out on HAO’s bed, holding onto a pillow, her breaths making soft rustling noises against the paper mask. Ali knew keeping her away would be a battle, but it’s one she’s kind of glad she has no chance of winning.


	6. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ashlyn try to get home for Christmas, but things don't go exactly according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE 24TH DAY OF KRASHMAS... which means it's almost over, but don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened! (And re-read all the days [HERE](kneatthanks.tumblr.com/tagged/krashmas))

It doesn't always snow in D.C. around Christmas. In fact, it usually doesn't. And it certainly doesn't snow enough to ground all incoming and outgoing flights at Washington Dulles International Airport. But when it does, it naturally happens when Ali and Ashlyn have to catch a Christmas Eve flight to Miami in order to stand a chance at making it to any of their holiday obligations.

They spent the week or so prior traveling around from LA to visit Whitney, Kyle, and their friends out west, to North Carolina to spend a few nights with HAO, to D.C. to spend time with Ali’s dad and his family before they traveled elsewhere for Christmas with his wife’s family. The plan was to Miami to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with Ali’s mom and driving back to Satellite Beach to finally finish off their trip with a late Christmas with Ashlyn’s family (and finally sleeping in their own bed again), but the plan seems foiled now.

Ashlyn has seen Ali stressed before, but she's never seen her quite like this. She's on at least her tenth phone call when Ashlyn comes back to the gate with a cup of hot coffee, which she hands over as soon as Ali hangs up the phone.

Ali takes it with a grateful (if tired) smile, and leans forward slightly toward Ashlyn, who places a kiss on her forehead.

"Any updates?" Ashlyn asks, knowing it's better to address the issue instead of trying to distract Ali. She sits, patting the seat beside her for Ali to join.

"No," Ali sighs. "But I'm working on it."

"On stopping the storm?" Ashlyn asks gently.

"It's not fair."

"No, but it's not the end of the world," Ashlyn says. "We're here and we're together for Christmas. That's what matters."

"We're in the airport," Ali says. "I know you're just trying to be positive, but this sucks."

"It does," Ashlyn agrees. "But everyone is trying as hard as they can. These flight crews have family to get home to too, you know."

"I know." Ali takes a long sip of coffee and lets herself lean into Ashlyn, who wraps an arm around her shoulder. "If I had to be trapped with anyone, it would be you."

"Good," Ashlyn says, taking Ali’s left hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips for a kiss. "Because that ring on your finger means you're trapped with me forever."

~

When it becomes clear that this is out of their hands, Ali lets herself take a much-needed nap. She wakes up disoriented and without any concept of time, but she is very aware of one thing: Ashlyn is nowhere to be found.

Ali looks around frantically before she hears the laugh she'd know anywhere from behind her. She turns to see Ashlyn sitting cross-legged on the floor, coloring with three kids who appear to be siblings while their grateful parents take a few moments to themselves to rest.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Ashlyn says when she sees Ali. She puts down her crayon and devotes her full attention to Ali, despite the three kids vying for her ear. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'm okay," Ali says. "How long was I asleep?"

"It's like 7, so maybe three hours," Ashlyn says. Ali's shoulders slump, and Ashlyn smiles sympathetically. "It stopped snowing, maybe we’ll still get out of here tonight.” It’s wishful thinking, and they both know it, but Ali smiles anyway.

“Maybe.”

“These are my friends,” Ashlyn says, motioning to the kids. “This is Cody, he’s 12 and he loves surfing, Emily, who’s 7, and Cameron, who’s turning 4 in five days. Guys, this is Ali.”

“Are you married?” Emily asks.

“Not yet,” Ashlyn says. “Remember, I showed you the picture of me asking her to marry me?”

Ali melts watching Ashlyn interact with the kids, which she does so naturally. They’ve talked for years about a future with children, and never is Ali so sure than when she watches Ashlyn talk to kids like she’s one of them. She speaks to even the tiniest babies like they’re adults, and Ali used to tease her for it until she realized that Ashlyn would speak to their kids like equals from day one, and what choice would they have but to grow up to be brilliant and eloquent?

“We wanted to make a fort, want to help?” Ashlyn asks Ali, her eyes sparkling.

For almost two hours, Ashlyn helps the kids fashion a makeshift fort out of things in their carry-ons and pillows and blankets she picks up from the newsstand in the terminal, along with candy (for her, but she pretends it’s for the kids) and magazines (for Ali). By the time the fort is finished, the kids are exhausted, wiping out beneath it, snuggled up like siblings should be the night before Christmas.

“You are a life saver,” the mom whispers to Ashlyn when they’re finally asleep. “Please let us pay for you back for those things.”

“Absolutely not,” Ashlyn says. “That was probably more fun for me than anyone. Merry Christmas.”

“Let us pay for your dinner then,” the dad says. “You two have been surviving on coffee, and there’s no way that can be healthy.”

“Alex is a pro at that,” Ashlyn teases, elbowing Ali. “She’s a coffee fiend.”

He digs in his wallet, pulling out a hundred-dollar bill and pressing it into Ashlyn’s hand. “Please take her for a nice dinner and a really strong drink,” he says, nodding to Ali. “Merry Christmas.”

~

Ali had always thought it was strange for airport terminals to have fancy restaurants, but now she’s sort of grateful for it. Ashlyn takes her “out” on the kind stranger’s dime, and they polish off a bottle of wine before retreating back to the gate, where Ashlyn sets up a palette for them to sleep on. Sleeping on the floor of an airport is never going to be comfortable, but it’s better with Ashlyn’s arms wrapped around her, allowing Ali to use her as a pillow.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Ashlyn murmurs before they both drift off. It’s the last thing Ali hears before falling asleep and the first thing she hears when she wakes up a few hours later.

“What time is it?” she murmurs, rubbing her eyes to see Ashlyn grinning back at her.

“5:30,” Ashlyn says. “But guess what? We’re going home.”

Ali sits up so fast she would have hit her head on the bottom of the chair she had been lying beneath if it weren’t for Ashlyn’s freaky fast reflexes, which protect her by placing a hand underneath the metal of the chair so her head hits Ashlyn’s hand instead.

“Easy there,” Ashlyn laughs. “We’re boarding in like fifteen minutes, but all our things are packed up. Your mom is going to pick us up when we land, and the plan is still going to work out. We’re going to be home for Christmas, okay?”

“I love you,” Ali says, tears filling her eyes. The emotional distress of the past few days finally catches up to her as she buries her head in the crook of Ashlyn’s neck. “Merry Christmas.”

“Do you want to take these?” Cody asks, holding the blankets and pillows they meticulously folded under their mother’s watchful eye.

“No, keep them!” Ashlyn says. “Trust me, those neck pillows are life changing.”

“What about the blankets?” he asks. “Mom and Dad say we have too much to carry anyway.”

“I have an idea,” Ali says, taking the blankets. She looks around and stands up, making her way to an airline employee at the desk, who smiles and nods, taking the blankets from her. She walks back to Ashlyn, grinning like she’s satisfied. “All taken care of.”

“What’d you do?” Cameron asks.

“Well, you know how sometimes there are people living outside because they don’t have homes?” Ali asks gently, looking up at the parents to make sure she isn’t crossing a line or talking about something they haven’t yet approached with the 4-year-old, but he nods solemnly. “Don’t you think they’d appreciate something to keep them warm in the snow?”

“Yeah!” he says. “It’s cold outside, even with my coat and gloves.”

“I know, right? That’s why we’re going to Florida,” she says with a wink. “But we need to leave a little sunshine here too.”

She stands up to help Ashlyn with the luggage while the kids line up with their parents to board early (small perks of traveling with little ones, but a major tradeoff to actually, you know, raise them and everything), and Ashlyn pulls her in for a kiss that’s a little more passionate than they tend to do in public, but Ali isn’t complaining.

“You have a heart of gold, Ali Krieger,” Ashlyn says. “That’s why I’m keeping you forever.”

“And you are amazing with kids,” Ali says. “That’s why I’m going to raise a million of them with you.”

“A million? We might have to negotiate on that one.”

“Two million? I’ll go 1.5 million, but no higher.”

Ashlyn laughs, rolling her eyes as she pecks Ali on the nose. “If there were anyone who could convince me to have one million kids, it would be you. You’re dangerous like that.”

“Don’t worry,” Ali says. “I’ll have as many as you want, but as long as I have you, I’ll be happy.”

“Christmas cheer has you feeling extra sentimental, huh?” Ashlyn asks, rubbing circles on her back. “What are the chances your Christmas present to me will be a membership to the mile-high club?”

“I’m going to be so happy to just be on that plane I don’t really know what I’ll do,” Ali teases, turning away with a wink, just as the airline employee announces their group is boarding. “Guess we’ll find out soon though.”


End file.
